It has been shown that liquid fuels, including gasoline and diesel fuel, for internal combustion engines burn more completely after passing the fuels across material surfaces that can electrically polarize the fuels with an electrostatic charge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,668, Yoshimine teaches the use of a rolled metal sheet, or mesh, core coated with a semiconductor film.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665, Brown passes the fuel in contact with an alloy metal bar which promotes a turbulent flow and charges the fuel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325, Walker flows the fuel into intimate contact with a crystalline metal alloy affecting the fuel such that more complete burning of the fuel is achieved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,483, Jones discloses a fuel treatment device comprising an aluminum housing within a housing with a metallic alloy core causing non linear turbulent flow of the fuel to achieve a more complete treatment.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,155 and 5,013,450 Gomez passes a fuel in contact with a solid metallic elongated body alloy to obtain a purification of the fuel.
The burn efficiency of a liquid fuel has been shown to improve by providing intimate contact between the fuel and appropriate materials within the fuel flow line to an internal combustion engine. By placement of the activating materials close to the engine, the fuels can then be passed into the engine with a developed electrostatic potential that more rapidly dissociates the fuel molecules during their mixing with air prior to ignition of the air and fuel mixture.